


Spring 1980

by Helamine



Category: Torch Song Trilogy (1988)
Genre: Alan Simon Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fanfic for the Movie, M/M, MMM Three-way
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 无聊的某一天，父母们在David的教育上产生了无聊的分歧。
Relationships: Ed Reese/Alan Simon/Arnold Beckoff





	Spring 1980

**Author's Note:**

> *Alan存活if  
> *Ed/Alan/Arnold等边三角形，Alan是双插头

1

男孩坐在数学老师办公室的长椅上，眼珠随着女人来回走动时拖沓的步子晃来晃去。他的手指和额角火辣辣地疼，一半是旁边的男生太欠揍，一半是担心他妈看到了要大呼大叫，罪魁祸首看着倒是完好无损，还有心情嘲讽他没妈。他拿手指挠了挠左脸上被打的地方，怎么就没流血呢？要是伤口再惨一点，回去好菜和电视节目一起供着，但现在他不就是一个皮痒惹事的小鬼，还很弱、弱到打这种货色都打不赢吗？

门突兀地打开，女老师踱步的动作停下了。David在心里翻了个白眼，在老师面前他一向都很有礼貌，从不表露出不认同和嫌弃，哪怕趁老师背过去再给旁边那男生一拳，哪怕他的家长穿着双滑稽的兔子拖鞋就风尘仆仆地从厨房小碎步狂奔到这里——

是的，兔子拖鞋。他深吸一口气，以为穿着拖鞋到路边倒垃圾已经是他母亲的极限了。做一个变装皇后的优秀素质或许就是不在意他人对着装的眼光，但在坦荡这点上（除了兔子），Arnold的同事们都比他做得好。或许他该收回这一条对Arnold的评价。兔子无精打采，穿着它的脚也安静地待在进门后就在的位置。完了。今天他妈心情不好。

他知道女老师此刻也在打量来人奇异的装扮，赶在更尴尬的对话发生之前，他开口道：“爸……”

“叫我妈妈也没关系唷。”Alan说。

男孩抬起头，发现30多岁的女老师憋出了一个仍然过分热情的微笑，描得很淡的眉毛几乎要飞起来：“这位是David的？哥哥？先生，您看起来真是年轻有为！您在哪里高就？”

“哪里哪里，过奖过奖，”Alan摆出他最擅长的纯良职业笑容，“那我就把他领走了。”

年轻英俊的模特指了指目瞪口呆的男孩，自信张扬，不容置疑，每个被他专心注视的人都会七荤八素地跟着他走，完全看不出几个月前他还虚弱地躺在床上，头上裹着绷带，每天就动嘴等着自己的伴侣手对嘴喂食——很不幸地，那段时间他们都被迫和Alan吃一样的病人餐。如果给他们家的厨艺排个名次，Alan最厉害，但也仅是自学得来的“普通家庭”水平；Ed手法娴熟，沉稳老练，但卖相和味道惊人地奇差无比；Arnold是没有Alan看着就会炸了厨房的类型。David不参与排名，因为他不会烹饪，但坚信自己一旦学会可以超过上述全部三个人。

“你怎么回事？”David不客气地用脚示意蓝色的没精神兔子，“被妈传染了？”

他知道Alan一定尴尬地在拖鞋里动了动脚趾。“Arnold非要奖励我的优良表现，让我穿一天他宝贝的这个……你知道他很固执。”

“但是他也不会管你穿什么出来……什么优良表现？不，你还是别告诉我了。”

“当然是性爱部分。”Alan一本正经。

“所以说别告诉我了，”16岁少年语气平淡，为什么长这么一张稚嫩纯洁的脸还能毫不避讳地在自己儿子面前提到成人话题？“他还不如奖励你做一个月饭。”

“这倒也是，这样负责洗碗的就不是我了。说到这个，今天是Ed做牛排和螺旋面。”

两人各自在心底发出了无声的哀嚎。

第四天了，David仍然想不通Ed用的什么理由腻在这里，尽管这位布鲁克林中年男教师已经与自己的太太分居多年，但这不意味着他能接受第三者插足自己的父母……好吧，他的父亲们十分开放，自己都不在意这点，或许昨天楼房晃下来的墙粉也有Ed一份。男人，最爱炫耀自己的床上技术。

如果要问这位高一生对Ed哪里最不满，一定是做饭水平；除此之外，Ed是个很有意思的叔叔，没他妈那么神经质，也没他便宜爹那么不靠谱。

“说谁不靠谱呢？”

“没什么，我爱你，爸。”David诚恳地说。

他们旋开门锁，Ed果然围着围裙，鼻梁上架着他钟爱的茶色墨镜，他从开放式厨房里探出头来，手里端着不祥的平底锅。David觉得自己的鼻子一定出了毛病，既没有闻到焦糊味，也没有生麦在中年男教师的手里组成一幅《呐喊》。一块硬邦邦的冰块砸在盘子里，发出巨响。他看见Alan猫着腰挪到卧室的动作僵了两秒，回过头来给了男孩一个混合着同情和幸灾乐祸的眼神。这该死的受宠的漂亮脸蛋！不出意外，在撒娇攻势下，等会儿Alan和Arnold又要抛下儿子出去二人约会。

“我们出去吃吧。”David坐在餐桌前试图说服他的无血缘关系的（和自己父母持续发生性关系的）叔叔。

“想都别想，来尝尝我辛辛苦苦忙活一上午的大作。”Ed从镜片上方端详他的杰作，看不出什么表情、但十分满意地把冰牛排和盘子推到男孩跟前，自己继续搅和锅里的面糊。

他开始期盼他妈从屋子里出来打断这一切。Alan已经进去一分钟，卧室里传来气急败坏的穿拖鞋声，五、四、三、二、一，Arnold像炮弹一样冲进了厨房：“David，David，你！”

男孩措手不及，戳进牛排的叉子差点打滑，脸就被一双大手揉住了。他妈操着沙哑的嗓子大喊：“你又和同学打架了？你被打了？你怎么都不跟我讲？”

“爸不是跟你讲了吗，而且我刚回来。”他用力地戳了戳盘子里的食物，眼神流露出一丝可怜，示意Arnold施以援手。敏感体察的后者显然理解为被同学欺负后极度委屈，悲情歌手犹太式的眼角一垮，伸开长手就要熟练地把儿子埋到自己的胸脯里，David整张脸闷在两团不那么饱满的软肉里叫：“爸！爸！Alan！叔叔！”

“你先让孩子把饭吃了。”Ed说。

David继续叫：“爸！……”

年轻的模特走路没声，悄无声息出现在大厨身后，似乎还把衬衣扣子解开了两颗（他为什么观察这么仔细？），打着呵欠顺势把手臂搁在Ed肩膀上，“这个年纪打架也挺正常的。”

Arnold危险地眯起眼睛：“你16岁的时候就打架？”

“因为他们说我穿裙子不好看。你们真该看看那场面，非常解气，去年我躺医院的时候满脑子都是那两张被高跟鞋踩歪的扭曲的脸——虽然我不喜欢穿裙子。也不喜欢高跟鞋。”Alan无辜地扁嘴。

“哦，可怜的甜心。”Ed把Alan压在自己身上的手握到手心里亲了一口。而Arnold像被踩到尾巴的猫一样受到了冒犯：“裙子怎么了？你追我的时候就很不解风情，居然说男装更适合我——你应该接受我的工作！”

“我也不喜欢穿裙子。”David艰难地说。

“这是重点吗？”Alan迷茫地眨眼，他习惯于在任何时候最大限度利用自己的魅力，David发现在场的另外两位成熟男同性恋已经对自己的坚持之物产生了动摇，他又想翻白眼了。Alan陷进不远处的单人沙发，“难道你们中学的时候都是乖崽，只会站窗边围观别人和别人打架？我记得二位都顺利完成了高中学业吧？反抗精神，反抗精神啊各位。”

“要是你没有反抗精神也不会见我前男友的第一天就和他上床！”

Ed不满，“嗨，嗨！我居然只是‘前男友’？”

“你现在也是。”

“既然你给我乱搞的自由，我就行使乱搞的自由，你也可以去乱搞啊！前天你还在惊讶Ed居然会体贴床伴了！”

“你非要在David面前提‘乱搞’这个词？”Arnold瞪眼，他眼睛本就很大，只能露出更多威慑性的眼白，要论吓人，这间房子里确实没有什么比Arnold的大吼更吓人，“你是在毁掉我苦心建立的青少年性教育体系，一个16岁孩子在知道避孕套怎么用之前就满嘴‘乱搞’这样的词汇，你觉得正常吗？”

“妈，我真的知道避孕套怎么用，我只是没用过。”

“为什么和我搞就是乱搞啊？”

“你闭嘴！”

“走，我们出去吃。”Ed心平气和地（不如说是习以为常地）摘下墨镜，那口装满寡淡食物的平底锅获得了整栋房子最友善的待遇——它完好无损好好地回到了炉子上。David已经巧妙地从他妈的怀抱里挣脱出，还没来得及发出一声欢呼，又被叔叔紧紧夹在胳膊下，脖子里绕了一圈紧到勒人的围巾。Ed说：“你别听他们的。家长吵架对孩子成长不好。”

显然，不出十分钟，糟糕透顶的冰牛排和螺旋面糊要么将成为夫妻俩吵架的武器，要么成为和好的催化剂。谢谢Ed叔叔，叔叔最好了，16岁的高中生心想。

2

在这样一个特殊的家庭内部，最重要的教育话题当然不会是学校成绩，原因其一是父母的职业都不靠读书赚钱，Alan一个乡下来到纽约的穷小子靠脸蛋和身材换取钱财和关注度，Arnold更不用多说，他是个工作稳定的变装皇后，每天跳一样的舞唱一样的歌，业务能力自然也不是学校里习得的；唯一工作沾边的Ed从不把职业病带到Arnold和Alan的公寓里，他在学校里管够了躁动的中学男生，回到家的港湾只觉得David懂事得令人流泪。

但David不这么认为。他从不主动提及，事实上却很为自己不上不下的成绩焦心。他很爱自己的爸妈，也很喜欢Ed叔叔，但心底总有一个不敢说出来的想法——如果他能再强大一些，大家就能对他和他的家庭更加宽容，就像学校老师并不关心绩点最高的好学生的妈妈是不是爸爸，校长也不会在意他雇佣的员工是不是双性恋。通常老师们和社工们会给他的成长历程徒手添上许多困难，类似“你现在的父母和其他人不太一样，一个变装皇后，一个比你大不了多少岁的年轻人，还是同性伴侣——我们尊重你的性取向，但你需要一个更‘常规’的家庭”。

而他的爸妈也对性教育更加敏感。Arnold喜欢满怀爱怜地摸着他的头发，“不管怎样，都要接受你自己，”彼时他还没卸掉酒吧回来的妆，嘴角的黑痣擦了一半，“不要因为妈妈不承认你和其他人不一样，就过度放纵自己的性生活。他们和你不一样……好吧，在某些方面一样，但你也不会成为他们！”

“我当然不会这么做，妈。但你也没有不承认我啊？”

“……”Arnold沉默，“不要叫我妈妈！”

Alan Simon则不喜欢聊这样的话题，据他说每次说起他的后脑就隐隐作痛，此时所有人的后脑都会开始隐隐作痛，于是没人再说话。David还记得一年前他刚来到这个家庭，Arnold指着自己：“我是你妈，”他把David领到病床前，上面躺着一个头部包得严严实实全身插管的人，“那是你爸。”

“他怎么了？”

“从楼上摔下来了，头着地的那种。”Arnold说。

David不信，好在Ed是个顾虑没那么多的粗神经人，直白地告诉他之前他们新搬的公寓附近有很多恐同小混混的事，“如果遇到类似的情况，不要管那么多，赶紧跑——如果被打的是你，警察是不会来救你的。”

“也就是说没人会来救我？”

“你爸妈都会去救你。”Ed拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

他并不相信自己的爹那副瘦弱的身板和精致的娃娃脸能从警察手下保护他……但Alan比绝大多数人都勇敢。最起码一个模特在冲上去之前总要担忧一下自己的脸会不会留疤吧？但Alan没有，同理心是个很好的品质，“反抗精神”当然也是。因此他愿称Alan一声爸（没有说Arnold不勇敢的意思），尽管Alan只比他大13岁。在不少多子家庭里长子和幺儿的年龄差也不过如此。

至于Murray叔叔——也就是他妈的同事兼闺蜜，胖乎乎的黑人变装皇后，穿得永远比Arnold雍容华贵，每次看到他，David的脑海中就出现一头会握手和拥抱的棕熊。Murray笑容和善，眼睛眯成一条缝：“当异装癖有个好处，白人女看到黑人会恐惧和紧张，但她们看到我只会觉得恶心。”

David扬起眉毛，“这样哪里好了？”

“哈哈哈哈，因为我也觉得她们很恶心！”Murray答道。

他大概永远不会用“恶心”来评价女士们，这不是绅士所为；但他能理解为什么有的人确实很恶心，福利院的工作人员都可爱友善，他们带出来的孩子也总有一两个恶心人的东西。

总而言之，少年David的生活中永远萦绕着性、性取向、性认知、性教育的话题，但同时他被保护得很好。大人们熟练地给青少年分级：书架上永远放着适合青少年阅读的生理知识书籍；Alan和Arnold亲吻并不会避着他，常来借住的Ed习惯于在少年面前亲密地骚扰Arnold，但任何未成年人不该看到的东西他都并未眼见。他感到困扰的不是身边环绕着世俗眼光里的“怪胎”，而是这帮怪胎没有一个人关心他的学习。

“这是我这周的作业。”少年的身子从桌面上方消失了几秒钟，弯下腰去捡掉在地上的餐巾纸。Ed嘴里塞满了番茄酱和汉堡，他用没沾上油的小指把试卷挪到自己这边，不情不愿，“你怎么还把作业带回来？”

“不行吗？”男孩反问，“我学得差极了，我觉得有必要让叔叔你看看。”

“这又没什么，这个年纪的孩子学习成绩有浮动很正常，你不打架你妈就谢天谢地了。”中学教师心不在焉，“回去记得给Arnold道歉。”

David一皱鼻子。好吧，他们班的好学生确实也不打架。

“听见了吗？”

“对不起。”男孩诚恳地说。

“跟我说没用，我又不是你爸，你也不是我学生，说实在的，你健康长大比什么都重要，看到你爸躺在床上的惨样了吗？幸好他捡了条命回来，不然咱俩都得给他守寡。离学校里那些小混混远点。”

David似懂非懂，但并不服气，Ed的语气像唉声叹气唯唯诺诺絮絮叨叨的中年男人，他不喜欢，“如果不让他吃点教训，他永远也不会知道自己的看法是错误的，永远也不会认同我？”

“干嘛一定要那种人认同你？”Ed皱眉的表情活像肉饼里夹了只苍蝇，“有的人，尤其是有的女人——我没在说具体的谁——他除了自己仿佛不认同任何其他东西似的，你要是没像他一样屁股上长颗痣，你甚至没法跟他当朋友。夸张点这叫党同伐异，这样的人全纽约起码能找到几百万个。你打算怎样？给每个人脸上来一拳？”

“……能做到吗？”

“能做到个头！”Ed翻了个白眼，面对一根筋的Arnold时那种无力感涌了上来，“还不如下次测验拿全班第一，理论上更容易实现。”

“我会努力的，”David点头，“所以我想去买几本书看。你能陪我吗？”

“…………”

Ed认命地掏出钱包结账。“听着，你不用全拿A+，将来也有钱请别人吃饭，”Ed从墨镜上方用目光数着小额钞票，“所以不要担心泡妞的事。顺其自然，放松，好吗？如果现在学校里就有心动对象了，我们全力支持你。”

“嘿，我不喜欢女孩。”David抗议。

Ed哈哈大笑，“你不就是个小妞吗？”

福利院的书都是好心人捐赠的，由于经费短缺，工作人员也很少想起来采购一些适合孩子看的书，他们平日照顾那么多人已经忙得直不起腰了。在来到这个古怪的三人家庭前，David还是个内心敏感又孤僻的少年，他没什么社交上的问题，但与福利院里从小看到大的同龄人交流总不那么畅快，仿佛各自生活在不同的语言体系下似的。这恐怕与交友的圈子有关，而David辗转换了几家福利院都没能形成圈子，影响他性格的只有他自己。

那个时候他喜欢挑一些书名里带有奇诡字眼的来看，比如“死”“13”“悲剧”“现代”。现在David不怎么看书了，一天只有24小时，学校之外用于独处的时间现在被他的父母和叔叔塞得满满当当，而Ed叔叔嵌进父母间那点恰当的空隙，就像叠在一起的积木块，抽出任意一块，整个都会倒掉。但也没有多余的地方再放一块积木了。

一开始，他觉得自己像那些公园里套着棕熊布偶装供小孩取乐的可怜人，所有人都来和这只可爱的熊握手拥抱，但真正的他本人闷在布偶装里流汗；游客们只是在和可爱友善的卡通棕熊握手拥抱，就像Alan和Arnold只因为他喜欢男人而怜爱他。Arnold通常会展露出更直白热烈的爱（他一直被如此教导），而Alan意外地有些腼腆，看上去还没准备好当一个父亲，当一个青春期少年的父亲。Alan出院之时David已经在这个家熟到和邻居天天寒暄，而Alan好像才是那个需要破冰会、需要融入环境的新兵。那段时间David甚至见不到自己的父亲——Alan的房门永远是紧闭着的。

后来Arnold向他解释：“他只是没想到自己有生之年还能有个儿子而已，他很爱你。”想了想，Arnold又露出一个晕乎乎的甜蜜的笑，“当然，你不爱他也不要紧。最好爱一下他。”

说得好像爱是多随意的举手之劳一样。

但David后来理解了：要爱上Alan是很容易。他是一只亮闪闪的长毛小狗，永远眨着无辜纯情的大眼睛望着你，仿佛此刻你是他唯一放在心上之物。后来的某个周末，他们出门玩过一次，是Arnold硬要把他俩推出门的；彼时David咬着冰淇淋勺不知所措，感到自己漂浮在香草味的糖絮上，而穿着随意的牛仔外套和直筒裤的娃娃脸男模托着脸坐在对面，温柔和好奇的视线黏在他身上。如果塔其奥曾这么热烈地注视阿申巴赫，后者想必在第一次出走前的某个深夜就急病去世了。

“你看我干什么？”David忍不住问。

“欸？”那股视线仍然没有移开，“我就看看你，毕竟你那么可爱，小熊。”

该死，这里的空调开得太热了，David脸颊发烫。有没有人告诉他，不应该随便夸一个男人可爱、一般的父亲也不会这么做？好像读到了他的内心似的，Alan又说：“真不敢相信……我是说，我真的很幸运，躺在病床上的时候我一直怀疑要永远都见不到你了……好在我们还有很长的时间。或许这句话问得不是时候，但请原谅我迟到了一年——你能接受我作为父亲吗，David？”

噢，当然！通常都是有钱有工作的大人们“接受”福利院的孩子，后者是没有选择权的。光一个冰淇淋就够收买他了。David内心的小人大喊，但表面上一切如常，他在童年经历学到的是，对某样事物表现得越在乎，它就越容易被破坏。他矜持地放下勺子：“那要看你表现了。”

Alan明显地松了口气，“说真的，你可太像你妈妈了。”

David吃了两个热狗，喝了一罐姜汁汽水，Alan负责掏钱请客和偶尔婉拒男士女士的搭讪。他们坐过山车，到顶端的时候Alan还抓住了他的手，David本想说自己一点也不怕，但不带茧子的温热的手掌已经一股脑包住他的手指。这感觉太过新奇，让他在一片尖叫声中出了会儿神。Alan总是十分淡定，尽力维护可靠的大人形象，过山车俯冲的时候也没抱怨头疼，后来他妈告诉他：如果此时坐在他旁边的是Arnold而不是儿子，或许Alan就会开始向爱人撒娇了。

“你爸妈怎么样？”他们坐在河边，Alan望着远处波光粼粼的日影，随意地问道。

“很久很久没有见过了。”

“巧了，我也很久没有见到我爸妈了，”Alan小声嘟囔，“你一定是个很乖的小孩，让你在街角电话亭后边等人，就会一直在原地等到天黑的那种。听话懂事是父母送给我们的诅咒，意味着你总有一天要被迫离开他们。”

“他们也抛弃了你？”David问。

他皱了皱鼻子，“高中的时候我和他们大吵一架，我爸说，他对我失望透顶，辜负了他们的一切希望，让我立刻滚出去。于是我照做，连高中毕业证都没拿到就跑到城里来。可惜了，我成绩还挺好的，大家都以为我能到城里读大学。”

男孩默默听着，到最后半句眉头一跳。是这样，是这样吗？他忍不住在心里诘问。但Alan提起的语气更像是一句玩笑话。他想起妈妈对着镜子描画眼线和唇膏的模样，大概Arnold曾经也是个很乖的男孩。

3

春假结束后，David仍然独来独往，放学晚半个小时回家，去图书馆帮职员整理书架。他在那里结识了个不算亲密的新朋友，一米八几的个子，一头短到贴着头皮的棕黑发茬，眼睛狭长而凶狠，喜欢安静地躲在角落窗户下读侦探小说。David帮他找过一次《白修道院谋杀案》，他不喜欢说话，只点点头表示道谢，把借书卡递给他——上面歪歪扭扭地写着Phil。

Phil一定有自己的全名和姓氏，这四个字母显得太熟稔和亲昵了。David特意把所有能找到的侦探小说都靠近角落的小圆桌摆放，每日观察有没有出现空当，消失的是波洛还是亚森·罗宾。

David的空闲时间都挪来看Phil了。他自己还没认清这是执念还是某种感情，Arnold问他：“你喜欢他吗？你有‘那么’喜欢他吗？”一边说着一边抬起手掌搁在胸前比划了一个高度。这是他母亲一贯的理论，要和某人发展亲密关系，爱必须达到一个预定义的阈值。

“你对Ed叔叔的爱有‘这么’多吗？”David有样学样，也把手平摆在心脏的刻度位置。

“晚上是有的，”Arnold被他带进了沟里，竟也开始细细思索，“早上起床看着他呼呼大睡的欠揍脸就觉得我对他的爱还不够。曾经他是我最放不下的人，但现在我已经把一生都赠予Alan和你了。你应该对此感到荣幸！”

“是，是，”男孩敷衍答道，莫名地对Ed叔叔感到不平，明明是三个人的故事，为什么Ed Reese不能拥有姓名？“他也会打电话给电台让他们放歌给你呀，你们每年都要过好几次纪念日！”

“浪漫和惊喜的意义就在于它不重复。”

“就因为他来晚了吗？”

“恰恰相反，”Arnold摘下眼镜，叠好报纸放到对面的兔子纹样咖啡杯旁，“他来得太早了——爱，是讲究时机的，因此身边的每个人对我们来说都有不同的意义。你和你的小男友都不用过度担心。”

“不，他还不认识我。”David否定道。

“那就更不用担心了，”Arnold眯起眼睛微笑，“你还年轻着呢！”

男孩以为那位陌生的朋友不会注意到沉默的图书馆助理管理员，哪怕他们已经交流过好几次。大多数学生把他当作能够精准回答图书所在位置的机器和查询工具，甚至不会道谢，不会仔细观察他的脸。

但令人惊讶的是一个平平无奇的周五下午，Phil似乎结束了一段时间的阅读，长长舒了口气，转向一旁假装整理推车上的书籍、其实在偷偷观察的David：“你好，这段时间真是谢谢你，帮大忙了。”

“你好，”David手忙脚乱，“不用谢，我是说，很少看到这么喜欢推理小说的人了，起码在这所学校……”

“啊，那是我的作业，选一些推理小说写读书笔记，下周就要交了，我能现在写完多亏了你。你喜欢读推理小说吗？”

“实话说，我不怎么读。”David说。

“我也是。”Phil挠了挠头，他看起来不太好惹的面相憨厚柔和了一些，“你现在有空吗？要不要去楼下喝杯咖啡？我请你。”

“但事实令他大失所望，他的心动男孩也有一个追求中的女孩，金发碧眼，小鸟依人，文学老师夸过她好几次。”Arnold在周日的家庭聚餐中讲完了这个故事，八卦中带着怜爱地环视餐桌一圈，当事人对此毫无反应，失落地咀嚼着蔬菜沙拉，甚至没意识到吃下了自己最讨厌的小番茄。

“万一他是个双呢？就像Ed也有个妻子，这和他喜欢操男人的屁股并不冲突。”Alan说。

“咳！”Arnold把一大勺土豆泥塞进他嘴里打断非全年龄向发言。Ed完全没有受到冒犯，“那女孩好看吗？”

“再好看也没有我们家崽子可爱。”Arnold补充道，“不要爱上直男，一定记得及时止损！”

David双眼无神。事实上，他并没有那么看重这次无疾而终的怦然心动，他不知道对方的全名，不知道对方的年级，图书馆是他和那个高大男孩子的唯一交集，而就在这周一他兼职的合约已经到期——他们可能再也不会相见了。他会把Phil写进日记里珍藏，让将来老得路也走不动的自己在养老院里看到文字能想起来；但绝不想冒险用告白逼迫对方给出回答。

“我们一定支持你，”Ed说，David发现他的爸妈也热切地看着他，“16岁的青春就是要追逐爱情啊！”

David不想再去思考这件事了。

路过篮球场的时候他远远地见过Phil，当然，这不是一个很好的搭话时机。他强迫自己每天早上醒来就多想想算术题，没过一会儿脑子就会被安静读书的Phil和打篮球的Phil塞满。他开始觉得Phil是拦着他走向人生巅峰——被大家承认——的绊脚石，而支持他表白的父母们就是帮凶。

他已经过了唉声叹气“自己为什么喜欢男生”的年龄了，也不会想“为什么我不能是那个金发碧眼的女孩儿”，他当然就是他自己。但是，这样下去不行。他应该要了结这一切。

David思索着找个合适的时机把Phil约出来。去图书馆是个好主意，在不知道姓氏和年级的情况下，只能去Phil常常到访的地方堵人。他本想问问Alan和Ed的主意，但父母们最近似乎在忙什么大人的事情，互相商量都躲着儿子拿到卧室里说。（事实上，他很怀疑父母们在床上办事的效率）

冥思苦想中的一个午后，David背上包低着头走出教室，却差点撞上一个人，抬头一看，居然是Phil。

“嗨，”高大的男孩羞涩地摸了摸后脑，“我找了你很久，后来才打听到你是一年级的Beckoff……我没有冒犯到你吧？”

“当然没有。”David吞了吞口水。他通常不是寡言少语的性格，但在冲击之下大脑一片空白，只能盯着对方的脸瞧，一时间连Phil在说什么都没听仔细，“不好意思，你说什么？”

“上次说要请你喝咖啡，但你把钱放在桌上就走了，所以我还欠你一杯。而且，你是不是有什么话要和我说？”

完了。David心想，他还没做好准备。半晌，他没头没尾地问：“你还去图书馆看书吗？”

男孩点头，“去的，但最近没见到你了。”

“合约到期了，我要另寻打工的地方。”David心下一横，“比起这个，你和你的女朋友……不是，你和Annie小姐……？”

“啊，她拒绝了我。”

此时说起我的性向会吓到他吧？David忐忑不安，同时因为心底隐隐的兴奋感到愧疚。老天，Phil失恋了，他怎么能为此而高兴？

这个下午他仍没有说出口，只是让Phil请回了那杯咖啡，同时得到了对方的号码。如果他和那位Annie小姐一样得到了文学老师的夸奖，或许Phil也不会把目光分半点给他；但图书馆里隐秘的约会却让他们走得更近了。

或许……

他这么想着，推开了家门。

Ed似乎早早地已经在门后等着了，穿着松垮的暗红色毛衣，头上戴了个滑稽的纸帽。“嘿！小鬼！”他一把抓住David半边肩膀往里面揽，David措手不及，差点被门框绊倒，抬头看见空中突然炸开的彩带在眼前飞舞。

他的爸妈此刻站在桌边，围着中间硕大的一只兔子形状的蛋糕，草莓点缀着兔子的红眼睛，脊背上涂了两条白巧克力酱。

“说实话，看起来有点吓人。”David评价道。

“兔子不可爱吗？”Arnold不满地皱眉。

可爱，可爱。David点头。他晕乎乎地想起，今天原来是自己的生日。以往在福利院，大家的生日都是一起在圣诞夜过的，他们分发新衣服，吃所有其他时候吃不到的好东西，大人们喝了热红酒围成圈儿跳舞。渐渐地，他自己独特的诞生日也在记忆中淡忘了。

Alan脸颊红扑扑的，“去年因为我在医院里躺着，没给你过，今年补上。我们还准备了礼物 ，吃完蛋糕再拆？”

“别是兔子马克杯吧？”

“你想要？我可以勉为其难分一个给你。”Arnold说。

“您还是自己留着吧！”

幸好Alan把Arnold劝住了，没让他进厨房，餐桌上没出现任何令人心情不悦的食物。兔子蛋糕的奶油有点过分甜腻，大半进了Alan的肚子；Arnold一个人喝了半瓶红酒；Ed忙着给他俩收拾残局。变装皇后搂过他的丈夫和前男友，一人奉上一个带着酒味儿的亲吻，又凑过来试图用胸闷死他的宝贝儿子。David抱着他，闻到身上熟悉的艳丽粉香，感到安心不少。

16岁少年此刻在想，他的第一个生日是在1980年春天一个普通的夜晚庆祝，第一个生日愿望是希望爸妈和叔叔永远能像现在这样拥抱亲吻。至于他自己……如果时间能停留在此刻再久一点，那就够了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 总之仓促把这篇三角写完了……挺无聊的流水账，前两周写的时候有很多奇怪的自我投射（？）现在是没有当时的心情了，所以只能匆匆完结了事。  
> 反正是一人圈，除了我以外也没有别的人感兴趣，所以我爽就好啦


End file.
